In the Black Night
by alias-roxs
Summary: Sequel to Gone In White (Must read first)Prt 2 of 4


**Dedication; **Thank you every one I would like to thank Hanusia who helped out a bit

**Disclaimer; **I don't own ALIAS, really whish I did but that goes to the great JJ

**Rating; **PG

**Summary; **Sequel to Gone In White Must read that first (SARKNEY ALL THE WAY)

**A/N; **Please R&R and enjoy

In the Black Night

The three walked out of the church, Irina marching towards the car whilst Sydney and Sark held hands. Irina climbed straight into the camouflage Jeep, taking her spot behind the wheel, silently the newly weds climbed into their seats in the back.

Irina watched them in the rear view mirror, the way they both relaxed in each others arms the way their eye's connected, the way the y kissed. Sark had always worked for Irina, his first job was with her, but now her daughter also worked for her no one ever thought the time would come when she would even consider it yet alone do it. But the rage built up in her had bought her to her mother but it was love that kept her here, his love, Sark's love, Julian's love.

They arrived at a parking garage where they split up, Irina climbed into a black commodore, leaving Sydney and Sark to get into their black Porsche.

Irina watched them as they drove off as she done so many times before, until they where out of sight she made her down the road to her apartment where should would write up their next mission for the next month, for the time being they would go on their honey moon, Rome and where ever else their hearts would desire.

Walking through the dimly lit hall of her apartment she looked at paintings of abstract art and villa's on the walls until she came upon the few photo's she displayed. There stood a photo of Sydney and Sark lying each others arms in Paris, Sark was resting his head on Sydney's shoulder and Sydney leaned her head in to him as he whispered something that put a smile on her face.

Irina remembered that mission she had sent them their to pick up a package and Intel, they weren't supposed to get for three days but being as good as they where it only took them a day giving them the rest of the time to relax.

Then next to that picture was another but in colour, it was old that much you could tell, it was of a very young and innocent Sydney she sat on the then Laura Bristow's lap smiling. Her front tooth was missing and her hair was in two pig tail plats on the side of her head. She was wearing a baby blue singlet with a flowery pink skirt.

She continued down the hall to the her office, where she walked behind the desk to sit a her laptop, she waited for it to switch on, as she waited she reached into her pocket and pulled out the a digital camera she had taken with her that night. They screen came up with her to put the password in, she did so quickly then pressing enter. She then reached in the second draw of the desk, she pulled out a grey cord and attached the camera to the laptop.

As she waited for them images to print an instant message popped up on the screen from Jack, reading it aloud. "Why didn't you tell me about Moscow?" quickly typing her reply "Because she is not your's any more, she did not chose you and it should be her choice to tell you not mine, you betrayed her Jack" . once this was done before she could even reply she blocked him.

A week later she got an e-mail from Sydney and Sark with a few pictures she read it

Hi mom

Were in Rome, were having a great time

We leave for Paris Wednesday night and

From there we got to India

Love S

Then attached was a photo of Sydney in a black singlet and a pair of faded denim jeans with a black emerald necklace then with his hand around her waist Sark stood in his famous black suit, and the top two button undone and no tie, showing off her perfect neckline. They were holding each other in the black night of Rome in front of the Trevi fountain with only the lights of the Trevi fountain.

There they stood in the black night holding each other.

The end.

Please Review yes this is part two and there are another two parts to come so please review.


End file.
